


Dragged Away

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Based on the Whumptober Prompt 'Dragged Away'. October 6th Dragged Away. Hiccup is captured by an unknown enemy and tortured. Once he is rescued, his father Stoick does everything he can to keep his son alive until he is better. Taken from my 200 fan shots on Fanfiction.net





	Dragged Away

October 6th-Dragged away

**Three weeks ago**

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as loud as he could. Him and Toothless had been captured by an unknown enemy. They were doing trick flying when A net was shot and both dragon and rider landed on A boat. Hiccup tried to get to his dragon witch was being held down by two large men. One man was holding Hiccup by the shoulders firmly in place.

A man walked up to Hiccup who yelled for his dragon witch had been muzzled and taken to the other side of the boat. "So, your the dragon trainer everyone's been talking about?" Hiccup glared at the man and tried to struggle in the grip of the man behind him.

"I'm not telling you anything." Hiccup said sternly and darkly. The man in front of him didn't get mad and lash out like Hiccup had exacted. He wore A hood over his head and looked coldly down at Hiccup. "I think you will." The man looked at the men behind him who were holding Toothless.

The two men seemed to get the message, and Hiccup's eyes widened as he used A whip on Toothless, causing the dragon to roar in pain before lashing out and trying to escape his muzzle. An arrow was shot at Toothless witch caused the dragon to go crazy for some reason Hiccup didn't know. His best friend was disoriented and seemed to not even be able to hear his calls.

"Toothless! Stop! Please don't hurt him! Please!" Hiccup lashed out, struggling against the man behind him so hard he nearly dislocated his shoulder. Hiccup kicked backwards with his medal leg and wound up causing the man behind him to loosen his grip because the sudden surprising pain. Hiccup tried to take this moment to run to Toothless, but the man who seemed to be in charge with the hood over his head grabbed his arm, yanking Hiccup backwards.

"No! Ugh. Let go of me!" Hiccup tried to swing at his capture, wanting to try anything to get to Toothless. The man just held him firm, before pulling Hiccup's arms behind his back so he could tie them with rope. Hiccup was then thrown down onto the floor of the boat, hard. Hiccup yelled out in pain but still tried to get up again.

The man who tied him up frowned and knocked Hiccup back down by using his whip originally meant for dragons. This meant it was thick and heavy, but not so thin that it would do serious damage to A humans skin as far as breaking it went, but rather just make them bleed A little and severely bruise them.

Hiccup yelled out in pain as the whip hit his side and went up to his face causing A stinging sensation in his cheek and bleeding wound in his side. Hiccup still tried to get back up stubbornly and slower than last time. He was knocked over again with another lash. Hiccup pushed up on his tied arms, as if he going to get back up. After seeing his capture raise his whip again ready to strike though, Hiccup knew it was no use, and he'd only wind up making himself to weak to escape later.

Hiccup gave in, dropping back down and lying there wile bruising heavily and bleeding from his side. His hands were tied behind his back still, so when Hiccup stopped trying to push himself up with his arms, his hands were bent at an odd angle because the pressure and Hiccup hissed in pain. Moments later Hiccup was lifted up and he was tossed in A cell below deck, Toothless in A cell near him.

**Two day's ago.**

Hiccup never got his captures name, but he knew one thing for sure, those people were no friend of dragons. They had apparently captured Hiccup for his dragon knowledge and for his night fury. They were known as dragon hunters, and caught and sold Dragons. The hunters only kept Hiccup alive because his capture found him useful, and he was beyond brutal in trying to get information.

Hiccup and Toothless had finally escaped the dreaded island they'd wound up sailing to witch had many more hunters. The past three weeks had been awful, and Hiccup was covered in wounds from head to toe. Toothless was to. Scarring was all over the dragons legs and back. Toothless also had some fresh wounds, was exhausted, and was obviously sore from bruising you couldn't see on his so dark blue they were nearly black as night scales.

"Common bud. We've got to get home." Hiccup said in A dry voice wile holding the center of his torso witch had an arrow wound in it witch was starting to become infected. Hiccup breathed heavily, trying not to think about the pain. Toothless made A worried noise and flew faster and faster to home.

Berk started coming into view and Hiccup smiled to himself. This hurt the small knife wound near his chin caused by Hiccup struggling when A hunter was threatening him with it. The knife has sliced his skin near his mouth, and went down to just under Hiccup's chin. Hiccup hissed in pain and felt the wound witch bled A little. The cut was dangerously close to his throat.

Hiccup and Toothless went into A dive, landing near Hiccup's fathers house. It was nearing sunset, and the cold air nipped at Hiccup's bear skin thanks to his shirt being removed after being to torn and beat up to even be called A shirt. Hiccup got off of Toothless and used the dragon to lift most of his form. Hiccup opened the door and spotted his father who was sitting near the fireplace, his back to the door.

Stoick looked very upset, and Hiccup knew it was because he couldn't find his son. "I told you not to bother me Gobber." Stoick said in A gruff voice, not facing the door. Hiccup smiled slightly, his dad probably thought Toothless' heavy, tired footsteps were that of another large Viking.

Hiccup tried to talk but wound up coughing thanks to his sore throat from screaming for reasons hard to imagine. As soon as he coughed and his metal leg hit the floor hard when Hiccup nearly tripped over his own feet, Stoick stood up and spun around to face the door.

"Hiccup?!" Stoick ran to his son and grabbed Hiccup just as the boy almost collapsed. Stoick saw all the knife, burn, and whip wounds on his son. There was bruising mostly, and an infected arrow wound in Hiccup's torso. Hiccup's skin was hot to the touch beneath Stoick's large hands. "Your running A high fever Hiccup. Come here." Normally Stoick would be stern, gruff, and well...stoic. Right now though, he was A father who was seeing his son for the first time in A long three weeks time.

Stoick put his hands under Hiccup's arms lifted the boy so he was held in Stoick's arms laying down. Hiccup groaned in pain and tried to push away from his dad. Stoick held Hiccup tighter. "It's okay, let me help you Hiccup. Your badly injured." Hiccup looked up at his dad with tired, pained forest green eyes. Stoick just smiled gently but worriedly down at his son. Hiccup closed his eyes again with A sigh, his breathing heavy and spaced out.

"Common Toothless." Stoick got on Toothless and flew to Gothi's hut. Gothi treated Hiccup's wounds and said there wasn't much she could do for the infection other than put A special ointment on it. Hiccup pushed against his dad's firm grip on him as the ointment burned like fire. He eventually fell unconscious, to exhausted to fight or protest against anything for the moment.

**Present**

Hiccup lay in his bed sound asleep wile sweating as his fever tried to break. His arms, right leg, neck, and most of his torso had bandages. Hiccup was wearing shorts and was shirtless with A light blanket over him. His face was slightly red and covered in sweat. His eyes were closed tightly in pain and discomfort, his breathing slow.

Stoick sat in A chair at the end of the bed. He was half asleep and it was around evening. Toothless sat there with his head on the bed right beside his rider. Stoick had done some things around the village, then came right home to check on his son. Hiccup was not in good condition, and Stoick sat there with worry for his boys life.

Hiccup groaned and started breathing more heavily. His wrist and right ankle were casted after being broken and Hiccup moved his hand that was casted causing some pain. He started sweating more and seemed to be afraid. Stoick stood up and kneeled beside the bed. Toothless made soft sounds in his throat, nudging Hiccup and trying with everything in him to comfort the boy without letting his worry make him panic.

"Hiccup it's alright." Stoick lay his large hand on Hiccup's much smaller one, trying to comfort his son. Hiccup moved his head, mumbling things in his sleep. When he seemed to be in the worst part of his dream Hiccup shot up into A sitting position. "No don't!" Hiccup opened his eyes and found it hard to breath. It became hard to breath as pain took over his entire form. Hiccup coughed and Stoick put his large hand behind him.

"Hiccup it's alright. Your okay. Calm down I don't want you to hurt yourself." Hiccup calmed down and let his dad lead him back to his bed. Hiccup lay down, breathing heavily and turning his head so he didn't face his dad, even in this moment afraid to show his pain to much. Stoick sighed and lay A hand on Hiccup's cheek, the boy leaning into it out of reflex before he could think.

Hiccup opened his eyes surprised and looked up at his dad who smiled. Stoick looked down at Hiccup's torso and noticed how thin the boy was. Hiccup had been very thin after coming home three weeks after going missing. He seemed to have not eaten much at all. Hiccup also had tense muscles and his ribs were sticking out. It seemed he was worked hard and fed very little. Stoick hadn't learned much about what happened to Hiccup, but knew someone hurt Hiccup badly to get his dragon knowledge similar to how Alvin the treacherous had once done.

"I'm going to go make something to eat." Hiccup nodded and closed his eyes wile his dad left. Toothless sniffed Hiccup's face causing the boy to smile, the bandage on the side of his face becoming A little loose as he lightly laughed. Toothless smiled at his rider and was happy he was okay despite his wounds.

A few minutes later Hiccup was laying in his bed wile his dad walked back into the room with A bowl of soup. Stoick helped Hiccup sit up and the boy tensed as pain went thorough most of his form. Hiccup leaned against his father who had one large hand around his boy. Hiccup grabbed the spoon from the bowl, and despite feeling sick to his stomach, tried to eat.

After three weeks of abuse and very little food, Hiccup found it hard to eat to much. He ate about half the soup but couldn't eat more. "I-I'll try to eat it later." Hiccup said to his father wile becoming tired again. There were knife wounds and whip wounds on his back and sides. This made it to where Hiccup found just sitting up painful and exhausting. Stoick felt his son and realized he was probably more tired than he had been because he was running another high fever.

"You need to lay down Hiccup." Hiccup obeyed and lay back, his dad using A cold cloth to clean the sweat from his face. Hiccup tensed as he felt more and more pain run thorough his form from so much movement. He breathed heavily, and was sweating badly. Toothless nudged his rider, and Hiccup found it A little easier to forget some of the pain wile he pet his dragon. Within A few minutes, Hiccup fell asleep with his dad trying to break his fever.

**A week later**

Hiccup woke up around noon after staying up nearly all night thanks to getting sick. His dad had tried to help as much as he could, but Hiccup's torso burned and he couldn't keep any type of food down. As Hiccup opened his eyes and moved his head, he saw Astrid sitting in A chair beside his bed. She was sound asleep, and Hiccup figured his dad had asked her to come over with him being sick.

Light shown thorough the openings in Hiccup's roof, and they glistened off of Astrid's beautiful blond hair. Hiccup looked at her with admiration in his eyes. Suddenly his throat started feeling sore and he coughed loudly. This caused Astrid and Toothless to both wake up, Toothless standing right beside Hiccup's bed.

"Hey sleepy head." Astrid said teasingly and Hiccup smiled weakly. "How are you feeling?" Hiccup shrugged. "I'm alright." Despite trying to sound fine, Hiccup's voice was try and his tone hurt. Astrid frowned and lightly grabbed Hiccup casted right hand, rubbing her thumb over the top of it. Hiccup sighed and looked up at Astrid, forest green eyes filled with pain and harsh memories.

Astrid had to ask the question on most of Berks mind. "Hiccup...What  _ happened  _ to you?" Hiccup looked away from Astrid wile gritting his teeth. "I-It's A long story." He said, grabbing his torso with his left hand witch was hurting again. Astrid got up from her chair and sat right beside Hiccup on his bed. She noticed he had A fever and used A cold cloth to try and break it.

Hiccup reached up and stopped her. He grabbed Astrid's hand and frowned. "You don't have to-" "Hiccup I  _ want  _ to help you. I get it, you're capable of taking care of yourself. I know the feeling of not wanting to show anyone you need them more than you want to, but sometimes you've got to let someone else in." Astrid's voice was stern and Hiccup slowly let go of her hand.

"Okay." They were both quiet for A moment, before Astrid became more curious as she saw some left over bruises on Hiccup sides. "Who gave you all these bruises?" She tried, wanting answers. Hiccup sighed, he knew she wasn't going to stop.

"I uh...I don't know any of their names, but they go by the name of Dragon hunters. They wanted to capture and sell Toothless. They wanted me though, for dragon knowledge. The big problem here was..." Hiccup trailed off, still clutching his arrow wound in his torso tightly. Astrid frowned.

"They were abusive in trying to get you knowledge?" Hiccup nodded. "Beyond brutal is more like it." His voice was quiet and you could tell it was hard to talk about. Astrid sighed and as she cleaned Hiccup's forehead, Astrid noticed some smaller wounds already scarring on Hiccup's back. Hiccup was laying on his side, so she could see most of his back bandages.

Astrid lay her hand on one of the scars, and very gently, very carefully, traced her fingers over them. Hiccup flinched tense at first, but then relaxed. He found her hand rubbing his back as it traced his scars oddly comforting, the gesture making him relaxed and tired. Astrid smiled and brought her hand up to run thorough his hair. Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Hiccup." Astrid said as she saw Hiccup's eyes closing again. Hiccup had been sleeping a lot here recently and she knew he got no sleep the previous night. Toothless hummed softly to his riders as Hiccup finally fell sound asleep, the afternoon chill outside unable to reach him thorough the safety of his home he'd missed so much these past few weeks.

**Yet Another few days into the future.**

It was around evening once again and Hiccup's dad was sitting beside him. Hiccup had finally managed to get up and walk around with the support of his dad thanks to his broken ankle. Hiccup was downstairs at the kitchen table eating dinner with his father.

"Hiccup? You sure you don't want to eat more?" Stoick asked as he noticed his son hardly touched his food. Hiccup sighed, memories haunting him. "I uh...still not feeling so good." Hiccup referred to the previous night when he'd fallen ill again thanks to his arrow wound's infection.

Stoick sighed and took his son's un-casted hand in his. Hiccup grabbed his dad's much larger hand, only able to hold tightly to two fingers. Hiccup looked at his dad who had that look in his eyes. "Hiccup I know something else is bothering you. What's wrong?" Hiccup frowned and looked away like he had done with Astrid days before.

"I uh...just um-memories." Hiccup's voice was quiet and he looked down at the floor beneath him. Stoick frowned and held his boys hand tighter. "Hiccup what did they do to you? I still want to know how bad they hurt you." Hiccup chewed his lip and thought back.

He knew he would have to explain how bad his experience was sooner or later. Hiccup didn't say everything that happened or how badly hurt he was of course, but decided it would be better to tell his dad some of the things that he went thorough wile he and Toothless were kidnapped.

Hiccup remembered one memory that hurt him the most. "They did many things to me dad. The one that's been making me feel sick and stuff though is um..." Hiccup looked at his dragon who nudged his casted hand, urging him on. Hiccup looked up at his father, who looked at him showing he was listening. Hiccup sighed. For once his dad was listening to his every word. Why did it have to be now of all times?

"Well you know I love dragons. I of course didn't believe in how badly the hunters treated them. They wanted my knowledge to help them  _ hurt  _ dragons. I wasn't going to let them get away with it." Hiccup looked at Toothless again, noticing A scar on his back that stood out more. Hiccup had seen the reason for that scar and still felt sick thinking about it.

"The hunters found an alternative..." Hiccup continued his story, flashbacks coming back to haunt him in the process.

_ "I think we can get you to help us." A man with A dark bluish greyish hood said wile looking down at Hiccup. "How do you figure that?" Hiccup spat the words out like venom. He was bruised up, cut, and had many wounds. Despite this Hiccup remained stubborn against helping the hunters. _

_ Then the hunters had the worst idea ever in Hiccup's mind. They turned to hurting Toothless. A long sword was used to cut the chained up dragons back who roared in pain. "No Toothless!" Hiccup tried to get to Toothless, but the man holding him captive quickly grabbed the ropes tied around his wrists witch kept him from getting more than A foot away. _

_ Hiccup thrashed against the man, trying to get to his dragon. As Toothless was hurt more and more Hiccup finally couldn't take it. He broke down and fell on his knees. In that moment Hiccup felt A sharp pain in his back. Hiccup screamed as the pain caused by A knife became worse. He could feel blood running down his back. _

_ Hiccup really didn't care to much about his own blood loss. He watched helplessly with tears in his eyes as Toothless lay down tired and groaning in pain. Hiccup had no idea how long it went on for. Everything was A blur. Hiccup eventually told the hunters A little bit to keep them from hurting his dragon. They only used that knowledge to try and train the dragons they kept to fight for them. It never worked because how bad the hunters were, and the dragons were abused or worse in front of Hiccup's tired eyes. _

_ He just wanted to get back home with Toothless. Hiccup didn't know how much longer he'd last here. _

Hiccup finished telling his dad the story of different things that happened as his flashback ended. Stoick's expression was mixed. He seemed infuriated, probably because the men who hurt his son. Stoick was also sad, sad that his son had to make hard decisions about who to protect and who to let get hurt. Finally Stoick was worried, worried that these things might be hurting his son on the inside more than Hiccup let on.

Stoick held Hiccup's hand tighter, causing Hiccup to look up at him. "I'm sorry you went thorough that Hiccup, but your safe now. What ever happened is past, and I promise I'm going to help you get better. You can talk to me alright?" Hiccup smiled as his dad's words helped and he nodded with his dad's confidence. "Alright." Stoick smiled to and after they were done eating and talking, it was nearing sunset.

Stoick put the dishes up and Toothless helped his rider to his bed witch was now downstairs after Hiccup kept getting sick so many nights in A row. Hiccup lay down and his father walked over to the bed. Stoick felt Hiccup who was thankfully not running A fever. Stoick sighed in relief and made sure Hiccup's bandages were in place.

"Goodnight Hiccup." Stoick said as he walked to his room. Just before Stoick could close his door, Hiccup smiled wile opening his eyes. "Goodnight dad." With that Hiccup fell asleep, Toothless making humming sounds to help him relax.

...

Hiccup eventually did heal and managed to fight off the infection. It was hard but with the help of his father and friends, Hiccup was finally back in the sky's on Toothless. Hiccup made sure to stay closer to the island, left over fear of getting kidnapped again remaining in his mind even though he tried to fight it off. Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs were all flying with him wile doing an exercise for class in the academy today.

As everyone laughed and raced there dragons in the skies, Hiccup was able to think less about what happened to him. Instead he was happy, happy he was finally home. It only took two weeks to hurt Hiccup badly. It took two months to fully recover with A brace still on his right ankle and hand. Despite this though, Hiccup knew he had years to come here on Berk, and he was more than willing to enjoy every moment.


End file.
